


i knew you were my forever, when your happiness became more important than mine.

by westallenkiss



Series: Good Things Happen: Tarlos/Owelle [7]
Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Cute Carlos Reyes/TK Strand, Established Carlos Reyes/TK Strand, F/M, M/M, Tarlos - Freeform, carlos reyes wants to propose, michelle blake and owen are engaged, michelle blake is amazing, sappy tarlos, tarlos fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:55:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29573529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westallenkiss/pseuds/westallenkiss
Summary: Carlos asks Michelle to help him find an engagement ring for TK, he is way too undecided though, not sure what he's actually looking for until...
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand, Michelle Blake/Owen Strand
Series: Good Things Happen: Tarlos/Owelle [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2157249
Comments: 1
Kudos: 70





	i knew you were my forever, when your happiness became more important than mine.

**Author's Note:**

> nothing to say other then sap sap sap and sap and I hope you like the sappy sap. 
> 
> prompt: road trip

The road trip Michelle and Carlos decided to take was a special one.

"I really hope you don't mind coming with me today," Carlos pulled up into the jeweler his friend on the police force told him about. 

"Are you kidding me? This is so exciting. I am so happy you want to do this." Michelle softly pushed Carlos' shoulder. "Besides I could not just let you take a road trip all way out here not knowing what you'd pick.

"Before we go in there, you need to tell me all of the details though, how did Captain Strand propose to you?" Carlos looked down at the ring again taking her hand in his to admire it.

"We went to the place we first danced together, he even got better at dancing if I do say so myself." Michelle was already blushing, "Carlos, when I tell you how confused I was at first you would never think he was going to propose," She added with a soft smile playing at her lips, "He told me he would be right back, that he forgot something, me really not having any kind of clue what he could possibly forget...our song started playing, the first song we danced to after the night you guys left us at the karaoke bar..."

"Those Magic Changes?" Carlos asked remembering her telling him.

"Yes, that one...and before I could realize that it was, in fact, our song and he wasn't there when I went to look for him he was tapping me on the shoulder and dropping to one knee at the line, _don't go away again, oh make them play again_ ," She sang softly, and he asked the question saying, _he lost me once, and he was scared he was going to lose me again_ ," she started to blush harder, a few tears staining under her eyes, "there was then a soft silence in the song and I could feel everyone staring as he told me that he knew I was the one the moment we first met," She swallowed. "I knew that part, it was love at first sight for me only I did play a little hard to get, and I realized as I was smiling down at him that I didn't even say yes yet, the song ended I was just nodding as he put the ring on. He literally lifted me up off of the floor to kiss me and every single person was cheering us, I never felt alive...I wish you were there to see it." She finished and opened up her side of the door so they could finally go in.

"I am sure someone recorded it, sounds like a Captain Strand thing to do too, but hearing you talk about it is so very lovely. I want you there when I propose to TK, I want everyone there, and I want everyone in on it too. I haven't thought, fully, on where I want to propose though, but I was thinking at a party underneath the stars where he thinks it is for someone else's thing, I don't know yet..." Carlos suggested in thought with a small shrug as they walked inside to a place filled with rings, so many rings. "Oh my, I really am going to be so indecisive aren't I?" He was already looking down at the rings that were way too big.

"You'll know it when you see it," Michelle smiled patting his back and looking with him. She pointed to a simpler one of the bunch and Carlos shook his head making a face. 

"I really need it to just be... _that's it...that's the one_." He made another face, not all enjoying any of the sizes or she shapes and too many diamonds on the other. 

"Do ya'll need some help finding something?" The clerk asked curiously noticing all of Carlos' disgusted faces.

"Uh yeah, I want to propose to my _boyfriend_..." He said rather quietly and scrunched his nose at the beautiful young clerk.

"Oh, I see, well you are looking in the wrong spot, follow me!" She insisted and brought him to the rings that were definitely more fit for a guy. "If your boyfriend loves diamonds though don't let me stop you from looking over there," She laughed a little.

"I am not quite sure about that, he wouldn't complain at a diamond though that's for sure," Carlos laughed a little too.

"That's not like TK at all, he'd probably compare mine with his," Michelle laughed too.

Carlos shook his head a bit to try and focus again, all of these rings did seem kind of plain now, and nothing was standing out to him like he thought it would. 

"We also can engrave something on it for you too, make it even more special," The young clerk said to make conversation at all of Carlos' soft noises to himself really not having any kind an idea of what he was supposed to be looking at. 

"I want something that says, _I knew you were my forever when your happiness became more important than mine..._ " Carlos said out loud not knowing if anyone was in fact listening to him as he was shifting a little to the left to browse some dark-colored rings that were very different from all of the silver and gold bands...this one, in particular, was starting to stand out to him. It had a tiny diamond inside of it; it wasn't sticking out like a normal ring he saw over on the other side. The band itself was black in the middle, and it had a silver trim to it on both ends of the ring. "Oh my god, can I see this one?" He asked curiously looking up, Michelle coming running to the second she heard her friend say 'oh my god'.

"Michelle, this is it. I think I found it." He rolled it around in his hand, looking at it and admiring it, then taking Michelle's hand to try and see how it would look slipping onto TK's hand and he just fell back on his heels. "What do you think?" He started to blush, he really couldn't believe something so simple looked so elegant.

"I think it's perfect, it is something I can see TK wearing proudly." Michelle definitely felt like she knew TK just as much as she knew his father.

"You said you could engrave something on it too?" Carlos turned to the clerk.

"Yes, I most definitely can. I am so happy someone finally picked up this ring. I've been showing it to many for quite some time, seems like they went bigger, but this is lovely just the way it is, you have excellent taste." She promised with a soft nod and smile. "What would you like it to say?" She was taking the ring from Carlos to begin the engraving.

"My dearest, Ty. I adore you...forever." Carlos answered, "...three dots after the 'you' then the word, forever." He explained a bit more, "Does that make sense? It's sort of our thing and a little inside joke...it's not our song or anything but he did sing Harry Styles to me once..." He just went on a bit as he watched her start to engrave. 

She was laughing, she absolutely loved getting to know her customers. "Tell me more, how will you propose?"

Michelle nudged Carlos to just blurt out something since he seemed to be on a roll. "I want to do it unsuspectedly at a party that he will gladly want to go to and he'll be growing suspicious all night until the moment I am on my bended knee. I just want everyone around even my parents. I want my parents blessing first and that alone will have TK wonder why they're there..." The police officer took a deep breath. "I don't know if that's romantic enough, I don't know if I should be romantic, all I do know is that when I look at him...I only want to spend every moment with him that I can and I know he feels that way too," He didn't have to bring up the last part he did.

The girl just finished up the engraving and handed him back the ring in a little box. Carlos admired it again and the engraving as he nudged Michelle to look at it with him, she a few tears in her eyes for him herself. "That is such a lovely idea, surprises are the best and from the looks of it you too are love." The girl whispered. Carlos nodded whispering a thank you to her clung a bit to Michelle to try and contain his excitement. 

"I do have to pay you don't I?" He laughed a little and grabbed his credit card, he didn't bother to even ask about the price, at this point it didn't even matter, everything just fell into place. The clerk gladly took his card and swiped it. "You're all set. Do come back now with the lovely boyfriend and have him show the ring now ya year?" She giggled and shooed them out of the store.

"Will do." Carlos laughed thanking her once more and casually walking out of the store with his best friend, "I can't believe it," He laughed nervously. 

"I love how you didn't even think to ask how much, I mean it doesn't matter but you just zoned out and bought it," She teased. "I'm just really happy for you, so happy you found someone like TK." 

"Thanks, Michelle, and thanks for being my rock through this, I really couldn't have done this on my own believe it or not." Carlos was blushing and pushing her out of the way to get back in the car, "Let's go to your place, I want to tell Captain Strand everything too." Carlos decided and they were off.

"That is perfect, thank you for inviting me on this lovely road trip, now let's hope Capt gives you his blessing first." She teased again looking down and admiring the ring Owen had given her and she couldn't help but smile to herself and think of how everything always fell right into place if you let it.

**Author's Note:**

> can't wait to write the proposal for you, I'm still working on it in my head like carlos is, but yall i got this. thanks for reading, I hope you like this as much as I had fun writing it.


End file.
